From time to time, it may be desirable to remove a portion of a vehicle. For example, it may be desirable to remove a trailer, e.g. if the trailer becomes damaged, from a tractor or prime mover moving the trailer. Such a time may occur in a combat situation or another other situation. Once the trailer is removed from the tractor, the tractor may continue without the trailer. It may be advantageous to remove the trailer quickly without stopping movement of the tractor.